warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
Falcon
Introduction The Falcon is a medium robot with 1 heavy and 2 medium hardpoints. Ability The Falcon has a unique ability, called Fangs Out. In its 'passive' mode, all damage the Falcon receives is reduced by 66%, but the pilot can only use its one heavy weapon. When the pilot chooses to activate the ability, the Falcon can use its extra two medium weapons, but incoming damage is no longer reduced. Activating this ability means that the Falcon gains significantly more firepower at the cost of defense. WHile the ability is active, the pilot can choose to trigger a jump at any time by pressing the ability button a second time. This can be used to get into a favorable position to dump all three weapons into an enemy player. It can also be used for travel with minimal risk, if triggered just before the ability ends, resulting in the damage reduction effect becoming active mid-jump. The ability lasts for twelve seconds before it switches back to its 'passive' mode, and has a cooldown of ten seconds. When the ability is activated, the Falcon's two medium weapons, usually stored on its back, swivel forward in a way similar to the Butch, Doc and Jesse. Upon deactivation, both medium weapons automatically reload, provided they are not reload-while-firing weapons and have a partial clip remaining, meaning that you always acivate your ability with a full clip. Strategy The Falcon's unique ability sacrifices defense for sheer firepower, equal to the destructive potential of a Lancelot or Inquisitor. However, while its Fangs Out ability is activated, the Falcon loses its damage resistance, leaving it much more vulnerable to enemy fire. This, and its average health and speed, means that it is best used in a hit-and-run role using ambush tactics. This robot can also excel in one on one battles, due to being able to absorb a massive amount of damage (essentially its current health x3). Thus, not activating the ability until the right moment at times can be advisable. One heavy weapon can be capable of crippling robots with below average durability, because to this, one could stay in damage resistance mode (standard mode) to weaken the opponent, then finish off the enemy by increasing it firepower with its ability. This makes it possible for the Falcon to come out victorious with the possibility of suffering only minor damage. However, facing opponents with a large amount of health could end with bad results, making it very important to pick your fights wisely. Possible Setups Close Range (350m or less) Medium Range (500m to 600m) Overview It should be noted that due to the nature of the Falcon's ability, it is not recommended to equip the Falcon with medium weapons that rely on prolonged period of time to deal damage. However, weapons with a more ambush-directed playstyle, such as the Orkan or Taran synergize well with the Falcon's ability. Punisher T and Molot T are currently not recommended due to not being able to fully unload before Falcon's ability deactivates, resulting in the ability having to be used again to trigger the reload cycle. This may change when the Reload button is added to the game. Shocktrain is not recommended due to the low number of shots that the player can fire while the ability is active. The same goes for Ion and Vortex, though the increased damage makes it semi-effective. Base Stats Mark II Update History Category:Robot Category:Medium Robot Category:Ability